Unfriended
Unfriended is the third case in Mable City .It is in the Education District. Mable City is a collab between Yoyo, Austyn, and Zach. Plot After all the events happened, the team gets a call from beat cop Misty Branford, who says a woman named Janice Mills has been stabbed. Ryan went over to the Mills house and collected Janice's body, which had a stab wound to the head. The team first questioned au pair Irina Nemovska, Janice's daughter Sarah, and teenager Scott Greene. All of a sudden, Ryan gets a call from beat cop Parker Swayze. Parker says that he finally found Dennis Mills by the side of the road. The team questioned Dennis Mills, who was drunk, so the team let him sober up. They then suspected actress Lucy Armstrong of the murder. The team questioned Irina again, who saw Janice beat Sarah with a slipper. They also questioned Scott again, who was abandoned by Janice at a very young age. Suddenly, someone threw a brick at the team, almost hitting Ryan in the head! The team then found the brick, then deduced it was thrown by the killer. The team then questioned Sarah Mills again after the team found her dog's body buried in their backyard. Sarah said that Janice killed their pet dog out of madness once Sarah got in trouble at school. The team also questioned Dennis Mills again, who was whacked in the head by Janice with a glass bottle when he came home drunk, and Lucy, who accidentally insulted Janice and then got smacked by her. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Irina for the murder. After denying the accusations, Irina admitted to the crime. She said that Janice was planning to kick Sarah out of the house because she was lesbian. Sarah and Irina said that they were going to reveal that she was lesbian together, so that she wouldn't be afraid. But when she admitted, Janice beat up Sarah and said she was going to kick her out of the house. Not wanting this to happen, Irina snuck a drug into Janice's drink, and waited until she got dizzy. Then she took a knife and stabbed Janice in the head. Judge Sami Monnah sentenced Irina to 18 years in prison with a possibility of in 16 years. The team needed to dig deeper into the riot the students were planning. Mia Loukas and the player went back to the school only to be ambushed by Howard Ripley with a rifle. With a sadistic look on his face, he was about to shoot Mia, until he was shot in the heart. Ripley fell to the ground, dead. Mia saw the pistol the killer dropped, and took it to the lab. Tommy Jupiter said that there was DNA matching Hamida on the gun, however, Hamida was nowhere to be seen, so the team asked Hamad Mukhalif where his sister was. Hamad said that last time he saw her, she was at the comic book store. So the team headed over to the comic book store. Summary Victim: Janice Mills' (found stabbed in the head)' Murder Weapon Knife Killer Irina Nemovska Suspects Sarah Mills (Victim's Daughter) Age: 8 Weight: 57 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: A+ (This suspect listens to Imagining Dragons and wears Alligators.) Irina Nemovska (au pair) Age: 21 Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ (This suspect listens to Imagining Dragons, knows vampire lore, and wears Alligators) (This suspect has a burn mark) Dennis Mills (Victim's husband) Age: 47 Weight: 240 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ (This suspect knows vampire lore) (This suspect has a burn mark) Lucy Armstrong (Actress) Age: 22 Weight: 130 lbs Eyes: green Blood: O+ (This suspect wears Alligators and knows vampire lore) (This suspect has a burn mark) Scott Greene (Rich Kid) Age: 17 Weight: 120 lbs Eyes: green Blood: A+ (This suspect knows vampire lore, listens to Imagining Dragons, and wears Alligators) Crime Scenes The Mill's House-Garden-The Mill's House Bonus (Puzzle) University Steps-Benchs-University Steps Bonus (Timed) Abandoned Apartment-Entrance-Abandoned Apartment Bonus (Differences) Quasi-suspects Hamad Mukhalif (Hamida's Brother) Age: 23 Weight: 117 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Clues The killer listens to Imagining Dragons. The killer knows vampire lore. The killer wears Alligators. The killer has a burn mark. The killer is female. Trivia Parker Swayze is a obvious parody of actor Patrick Swayze. Alligators are a parody of Crocs, and American shoe company. Imagining Dragons is a parody of American band Imagine Dragons.